The Sinister Six rumors
Rumors about the cancelled The Sinister Six ''film. Casting *Jamie Foxx will reprise his role as Electro.Sinister Six movie - Jamie Foxx, Dane DeHaan and Marc Webb chat ideas *Paul Giamatti will reprise his role as the Rhino. *Rhys Ifans will reprise his role as the Lizard. *Michael Massee will reprise his role as Gustav Fiers. *Dane DeHaan may appear as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin. *The studio are eyeing Ryan Gosling for a role.Exclusive: Sony Emails Slams Leonardo DiCaprio, Willow and Jaden Smith, Gust Over Ryan Gosling *Tom Hardy, Danny McBride, Jonah Hill, Chris O'Dowd, Michael Peña, Joel Edgerton, Jason Clarke, Sharlto Copley, and a number of others are wanted for the Sandman.EXCLUSIVE: Channing Tatum As 'Venom'? Here's Who Else Sony Wanted For SINISTER SIX... *Emily Blunt, Keri Russell, Ruth Wilson or Rose Byrne will play Scorpia.EXCLUSIVE: Channing Tatum As 'Venom'? Here's Who Else Sony Wanted For SINISTER SIX... *The studio are looking at Emilia Clarke and Elizabeth Olsen for roles.EXCLUSIVE: Channing Tatum As 'Venom'? Here's Who Else Sony Wanted For SINISTER SIX... *Sean Penn, Tom Hardy, Denzel Washington, George Clooney, and Daniel Craig were also all discussed/rejected for roles, with Penn directly mentioned as a Doctor Octopus candidate and Woody Harrelson is too.EXCLUSIVE: Channing Tatum As 'Venom'? Here's Who Else Sony Wanted For SINISTER SIX... *Colin Firth is also suggested as The Vulture.EXCLUSIVE: Channing Tatum As 'Venom'? Here's Who Else Sony Wanted For SINISTER SIX... *Idris Elba, Jackie Chan and Bryan Cranston are being looked at for roles.EXCLUSIVE: Channing Tatum As 'Venom'? Here's Who Else Sony Wanted For SINISTER SIX... *Channing Tatum is rumored to play Venom. Characters *Doc Ock will appear. *The Gentleman will appear. *Electro will appear. *The Rhino will appear. *The Lizard will appear. *Mysterio will appear.Marc Webb Confirms Mysterio And Kraven As Sinister Six ! *Shocker will appear. *Vulture will appear. *Kraven the Hunter will appear.Marc Webb Confirms Mysterio And Kraven As Sinister Six ! *Harry Osborn will be Green Goblin as a member of the team. *Spider-Man will make a cameo.Matt Tolmach Addresses Spider-Man’s Role in Sinister Six and Venom *Venom and Carnage will appear as the film's villains.Rumor: Spider-Man To Cross Over With The Avengers? *Sandman, he'll apparently be the movie's comic relief.EXCLUSIVE: Channing Tatum As 'Venom'? Here's Who Else Sony Wanted For SINISTER SIX... Story *The team will be anti-heroes.The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Writer Roberto Orci on Sinister Six; Oscorp Unifying the Villains; a Possible Eddie Brock Venom; and the Future of the Franchise *'CONFIRMED:The film won't have the original line up.The Sinister Six Movie - "Nothing is Sacred" *The line up for the team are Green Goblin, Rhino, Lizard, Black Cat, Carnage, Vulture, and Doctor Octopus with Alistair Smythe in place as their armorer.SPIDER-MAN Exclusive: Who Does Sony Want For Venom & Carnage? *The lineup are the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter and Mysterio. The image believed to be mysterio could, however, also be Shocker (due to the lined pattern on his mask) or Chameleon. The Sinister Six Lineup Revealed? *'DEBUNKED: '''The end of the film will show a dying Doc Ock mindswapping with Peter Parker, setting up Amazing Spider-man 4 as the Superior Spider-man saga. *The film may lead to ''The Amazing Spider-Man 3. *'CONFIRMED: '''Spider-Man will reluctantly work together with the Six against a dangerous theret.RUMOR: Spider-Man To Cross Over With The Avengers *Doctor Octopus is described as the team's leader and needs to have quirks so as not to be boring as The Sinister Six's straight man. EXCLUSIVE: Channing Tatum As 'Venom'? Here's Who Else Sony Wanted For SINISTER SIX... *Sandman will assume a gigantic form at one point.http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=112780 *Gog, an interdimensional monster, will be the main antagonist, having been brought to Earth by a failed teleportation scheme thanks to Doc Ock, and Harry sets aside his grudge with Peter to help take the beast down, while Doc Ock gets away. *The Venom Symbiote will appear in a post-credits scene to set up Venom. Production *'DEBUNKED: Drew Goddard will write the film and also has his eye on directing. *Production on the film could begin as early as January 2015.Villains in ‘Spider-Man’ Spinoff ‘Sinister Six’ Not Chosen Yet; January Start Planned *'DEBUNKED: '''The film may be the 2015 Spider-Man film. *The film may take the original release date of ''The Amazing Spider-Man 3.http://www.movieweb.com/news/sinister-six-may-hit-theaters-before-amazing-spider-man-3 *'''CONFIRMED: '''The film could be cancelled. References Category:Shelved rumors Category:The Sinister Six